1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable front fork blade, and more particularly to an adjustable front fork blade for a stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional stroller in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 6–10 comprises a front wheel 10, two connecting rods 12, and two front fork blades 1 each having a first end mounted on the front wheel 10 and a second end secured to a respective one of the two connecting rods 12 by a screws 11. However, each of the front fork blades 1 has a fixed length so that the front fork blades 1 are only suitable for a front wheel having a determined size, thereby enhancing the versatility of the front fork blades 1. In addition, the connecting rods 12 are processed by a bending work and are connected by soldering, so that the sizes the two connecting rods 12 cannot match each other. Thus, the two front fork blades 1 connected to the two connecting rods 12 are not aligned with each other, so that the front wheel 10 is not centered exactly and is deflected through an angle as shown in FIG. 9, thereby producing oscillation or vibration due to deflection.